This invention relates to configuration management of network packet switches.
The development of different network technologies and the need to interconnect multiple packet networks each using different protocols led to the growth of inter-networking. The so-called "Internet" is an example of inter-networking. The Internet allows diverse computers on different physical networks to communicate, using a standard set of TCP/IP protocols. So-called "Intranets" are another example of inter-networking. Intranets use the same set of TCP/IP protocols over a private network of computers. While the Internet is global, Intranets are private, often associated with a single firm or organization.
Computer systems are often connected to both private and public networks by network packet switches, which control access to the computer system by users who communicate with the system either through the public network or through the private network. The resources of the switch may be shared between several organizations. The organizations may each have a group of associated users. The users may have different privileges allowing access to different functions of the computer system or the switch. For example, one user may have basic privileges allowing use of some functions of the computer system. Another user may be a system administrator having administrative privileges. The administrative privileges allow use of the same functions available to the first user and, additionally, allow access to the administrative functions of the switch that configure the switch.